Windex
by verping windex
Summary: Ignore the title, story of SheenaLloyd. First fanfic. Might suck. Read anyway. Review. Uhm. Yeah, go.
1. Road to Mizuho

Alright, this is my first fanfiction,so if it sucks, then tell me. Honestly, I want anyone who reviews this to be frank.  
I can take some criticism, so don't think you'll hurt my feelings or what not. With that out of the way...  
  
I do not own Tales of Symphonia, or any of it's characters. Namco does, I'm just a fan writing a story.  
  
Now, why should I do a Sheena/Lloyd story? Well, In my opinion I think the interaction between these two characters is adorable. Sheena has a crush on Lloyd, and Llyod never really figures it out. If you played the game with Sheena's affection level the highest you can see a bunch of cute scenes between the two. They usually all end up with Lloyd ruining the moment and hurting Sheena's feelings. Sheena was my favorite character in Tales of Symphonia by far. Everything about he is just so adorable, she's quite bashful and can be reticent with her feelings, but she always tries to act tough to use as a mask to cover her true self, which is quite cowardly and weak. Through the course of the story, Lloyd changes her outlook on life and ultimatley changes the way she acts. Thus, she forms a crush on him :). Of Course Lloyd, dense as ever, is totally oblivious to this and just thinks Sheena's comments towards him are merely freindship based. Stupid Llyod :P. Anyways you probably know all of that crap so let's move on to the actualy story ne?  
  
Also, the first few chapters are basically going to be parts in the game, so it's nothing really new, I just changed/added extra dialogue, nothing to change the story of course.  
  
--------  
  
Chapter 1 - Approaching Mizuho  
  
It was around noon and the sun was at it's peak, bright as ever. A boy was walking around blindly was stumbling around like an idiot until he finally walked into a large object and fell on his backside.  
  
"NGH" The boy said as he saw a large shadow over him. He quickly reached for his left hip and pulled out a sword and was ready to strike the monsterous shadow when a large boot came chashing down on his esophogus.  
  
"Calm down, you're fine, I have no intentions to harm you" Said a rather tall man in shackles. His calm blue eyes had no hostility.  
  
Suddenly a hyena-like laugh came from a short distance. "PFFFTTTT bwahahahahaahahahahaha!! For Martel's sake, Lloyd, you are SUCH a retard!!" A young man with long crimson hair was just about rolling ground as a swift kick to his gut stopped him abruptly.  
  
"I wouldn't talk, Zelos, you happen to the most moronic, obnoxious, insincere scumbag this group has to offer" Said a voluptuous woman as she puller her foot away from the young man's abdomen. She brushed her long dark hair out of her face as she knelt down and helped pick up the boy as he was dusting off his red jacket.  
  
"You ok?", She asked "You sure made an idiot out of yourself Lloyd...". "Yeah! I mean I know its hard to see and all, but COME ON!" Said a young boy as her knelt infront of Llyod.  
  
"Sh-Shut up Genis" Replied Llyod as he looked down, with an ego obviously shattered.  
  
"I apologize for the humiliation, but had I not disabled you, you might have severely harmed me" Said the tall sapphire colored haired man as he helped the young voluptuous woman pick up Lloyd.  
  
The scarlet haired man started to rise up.. "Ugh.. Sheena... was that really needed?" he said. "No, but it sure felt good"  
replied the attractive young woman as she pulled out a red card. "And if you piss me off some more, I might just REALLY hurt you!!"  
  
"Sheesh, alright alright, your so mean to me! Hmph...no one comes to help me out but Lloyd gets half the party.. this is so lame" Zelos said to himself as he trailed off into a mumbling mess.  
  
The group had just left the Gaoracchia Forest, a dark and gloomy woodland where the sun never shined. Lloyd walked out into the sunlight as was temporarily blinded by the sun. They were off to Mizuho, a hidden village that Sheena is from,  
to escape the wrath of the Pope's Cardial Knights.  
  
"So.. how far IS Mizuho from here?" Asked a curious Lloyd.  
  
"Not too far.. just cross this grassy area and into that forest over there" She pointed northeast for a breif moment "I.  
haven't been there in so long.. I'm a bit nervous to see everyone again."  
  
At this point Lloyd and Sheena were a few yards ahead of the rest of the group. "Why? It's not like you are hated there or anything right?" Lloyd said as he saw a grim face on Sheena. "Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--" Sheena cut Lloyd off,  
"It's fine, they don't hate me."  
  
Lloyd's face brightened "Great! Man, I bet Mizuho is so cool, hey.. think I could learn how to make those cool cards you use?"  
  
"What? You mean my Seals? They're basically pieces of paper with writing on them thats all" Replied the girl in a simple way.  
  
"Oh thats it, Cool! So I can just get this piece of paper here, write some gibberish on it and--"  
  
"It won't work" Sheena cut Lloyd off again.  
  
Lloyd blushed "O-Oh.. well then how do I learn how to make and use them?" He asked, anxious to know the answer.  
  
"Well, you have to join the Mizuho tribe.."  
  
"Thats it? COOL! How do I do that??"  
  
"Uhm, well by...marriage..." Sheena looked away and blushed.  
  
"Marriage huh?" Said Lloyd as he thought to himself for a second. "No problem! I'll do it!"  
  
Sheena's eyes widened as she look at Lloyd. Her face was beat red. "Well.. Well, Uh.. I-I guess, if you w-want to." She turned her face quickly.  
  
"Yeah! I just have to find someone from your village and get married!" Llyod said has his face glowed.  
  
"...."  
  
"Huh? Whats wrong Sheena?"  
  
"You are so dense." She walked ahead of Lloyd, unwilling to talk to him anymore.  
  
Zelos ran up to Lloyd. "Wow, now THAT was funny."  
  
"Huh whats funny?" Lloyd said with a dumbfounded look.  
  
Zelos sighed. "It goes like this Lloyd..-- Awwhhh OUCH OUCH OUUCCH" Sheena was dragging Zelos back behind the group.  
  
"Shut up Zelos, I don't need you interfering, telling Lloyd some bogus story about how I have a crush on him, because I DON'T" Sheena was nearly screeming at Zelos.  
  
"Woah woah, who said you had a crush on him? GASP My hunny is falling for another man?!" Zelos said in a jocular manner as he chuckled to himself.  
  
Sheena quickly blushed them fumed. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU IDIOT CHOSEN!" She proceeded to knee him in the crotch and quickly walked away.  
  
"Ngh.. Sheena.. ughhhhh. That was... so... harsh..." Zelos then wimpered a bit but recieved no help from any of his companions.  
"He really needs to keep his mouth shut." said Raine.  
  
"Is the red haired one always like this?" asked the man in shackles.  
  
"Zelos always acts a little funny, alot of people don't like him but I think he's a great friend!" Said a cheerful Blonde named Colette.  
  
"Th-Thanks Colette 3" Replied Zelos as he regained his composure.  
  
"Don't encourage him, Colette" said Genis.  
  
"Shut up, brat" the words quickly escaped the Tethe'allan Chosen's mouth as he glared at the small half elf.  
  
----------------------  
  
So, any good? First fanfic, so bear with me, I'll add more chapters probably, but only when I have time. I don't really like the format I put it in, so expect next time to be a bit simpler. I added in alot of Zelos stuff since he cracks me up, I find it hilarious how he thinks so highly of himself yet everyone realizes he's just a big dork. Review please :) 


	2. Flanoir Night

I don't own Tales of Symphonia or the characters, yada yada.  
  
So... how'd you guys like the first chapter? Sorry if there was some spelling errors, I type rather fast and make typos alot.  
I try to proofread my own work and make sure it doesn't look like crap, but if theres spelling errors, please tell me, and I'll fix 'em. Oh and uhm, Abyssion, did Sheena really come off that unlikable? Well, It wasn't intended, but she wasn't exactly cheery. I mean, would you be happy if the guy/girl you liked paid no special attention to you even when you are practically begging for it? Then Mr. Obnoxious comes and tries to undermine it all? I don't think Sheena would be too happy.  
Especially since she really dislikes Zelos. If theres any OOC please tell me, I'll try and do better and keep them in character. But, guys you need to realize this is a fanfic. Since the characters didn't ACTUALLY do this, you can't really have them in character. Still, if they do something ridiculously out of character (which I hope not to do) notify me. Like if I made Regal a drug dealing pimp and Colette a trashy woman from the depths of Alabama :rolleyes: Onto the story.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 - Flanoir Night  
  
White. White was all that could be seen from outside the frosty window. Everything was white. The ground, the trees, the sky,  
the air.. you just look out and it's all white. White, and cold. The snow was coming down hard, quite violently actually. The intense howling kept her awake. Howling, just like that night.  
-  
That night. That awful night. The howling was unbearable. She had never been so terrified in her life. Well, at least not until later that night. She was being guided by the cheif, and several high ranking Mizuho guards. The tower was quite dark, except for the ocassional bolt of lighting, which were startling. The guards quickly solved all of the tower's puzzles so that she could get through with as little stress as possible. A summoner must be focused after all, or else terrible things could happen. Unspeakable things. But all the comfort and relaxation in the world could not have eased the young summoner at this dire time. She failed. She failed miserably.  
  
She looked over the cheif and the guards. "Get up, on, get up....." she paused, took a step back and gathered her thoughts. It finally hit her. Grandpa was dead. She couldn't move and simply stared at his cold body. A cold breeze came through and a strong howl could be heard.  
-  
  
Sheena bolted up out of her bed, dripping in sweat. The same dream.. she hated it. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't erase that horrid memory. Even in her sleep it haunted her.  
  
"I can't take this.." She mumbled to herself as a cold tear slid down her nose and made a faint dripping sound on her blanket. She paused for a moment and realized the howling had stopped. Immediatly she felt a small comfort from such a seemingly insignificant detail. Sheena slid out of her bed and looked out the window. No longer was it the raging white fury she had seen earlier. It was now a docile white ocean. She quickly found her jacket and winter pants she recently bought at the marketplace and walked outside to take a look. Sheena didn't like the cold much, but she ironically loved the snow.  
She had few found memories, and one was with her grandfather playing in the Mizuho snow. She smiled to herself as she heard the faint crunching beneath her toes as she walked out to the balcony. Her grin quickly faded away as she reminded herself of his fate. She sighed, and quickly decided she needed some company.  
  
"Hmm... i think I'll go get Lloyd.." She said quietly to herself. Sheena walked to his door and knocked quietly. No answer.  
She knocked a bit louder and heard a distant voice say "Come in".  
  
"What do you wa-- Sheena..?"  
  
"I'm s-sorry, were you sleeping?? I didn't mean to wake you.. I-I just was--" Sheena was clearly embarassed and didn't realize how late it was.  
  
"Nah, I can't sleep. What are you doing up anyway? It's half past three."  
  
"Mm... well, couldn't sleep either.. bad dream. But uh.. I was wondering if you...want to go outside?"  
  
There was an uneasy silence. Sheena face filled with shame. "Alright, I guess I'll go the--"  
  
"--Sure." Lloyd got up, stretched quickly and put his scarf on. "Let's go."  
  
Sheena's face lit up quickly and got her hopes up once again. "R-really? Ok!" She grabbed his hand and lead him to the balcony. "Wow.. it's beautiful.." Lloyd with an almost insincere tone.  
  
Sheena was already suspecting that Lloyd wasn't in a good mood. She got a little angry but her flame quickly burned out since she realized he just figured out his father was Kratos. "Lloyd.. are you ok?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Mm... uh.. Well, don't worry. It's just like you said, it doesn't matter who your parent's are. You are you."  
  
"I guess." Said Lloyd, still with the indifferent tone.  
  
Sheena was trying to think of how to cheer him up. "Lloyd.. whether Kratos is your father or not doesn't make you any less of a good person. Maybe Kratos is a traitor, and blind by his loyalties to that maniac Mithos--"  
  
"Mithos..." Lloyd had an obvious contempt for him in his voice.  
  
"...Yes.. Mithos misguided us all.. but thats besides the point. Your father may not be what kind of man you imagined him to be, but you are STILL you."  
  
"I know.."  
  
Sheena wasn't getting through to him. "Look, Lloyd, I can't stand to see you act like this. You.. you're acting like me."  
  
Lloyd looked over at Sheena with a perplexed face. "You? Nah.. you're strong."  
  
Sheena replied quickly. "No. I'm not. At least not until you came along. If it wasn't for you... I... don't know if I could go on.."  
  
"What are you trying to say....?"  
  
"What I'm saying is" Sheena paused and gathered her thoughts. "You've changed my life, the way I think, the way I live.  
just about everything. You gave me the courage to face my fears and not just keep running away. I don't know where I would be without that guidance."  
  
"Sheena..."  
  
"My point is, you've made me a better person. You've made all of us a better person. Kratos can't change that."  
  
"You're right Sheena... thanks. Seriously."  
  
Sheena face turned scarlet. She looked away and said "I-It's nothing."  
  
Lloyd put his hand on her shoulder. "We could be great friends someday..."  
  
Sheena looked back with a dissapointed look. "J-just....friends...?"  
  
Lloyd jumped back. "You..don't want to?!"  
  
"....Idiot." Sheena promptly walked back into her room.  
  
Llyod thought to himself. "Did I say something wrong?" He looked back over the balcony. "It really is pretty.. hm... I'm lucky to know Sheena." Lloyd walked back to his room, oblivious of Sheena's obvious affection towards him.  
  
---------------------------  
  
So? Better? I kind of like this one better than the last. By the way, if you are going to review and say "OMG LIEK SHENAS GRNAPA IZ NUT DED" I know, but at that time, I bet Sheena was under the impression that he was right? Please give feedback.  
Next chapter will be the Hot Springs :). It'll be shorter of course since it really is a small scene, so expect it soon. 


	3. Hot springs

I don't own Tales of Symphonia, or the characters.  
  
Alright, Chapter 3 :O This is going to be about that fun hot springs scene :P. To tell the truth, I don't really know how this is going to work out,  
and I'm just going to make it up as I go. So you might ask, "Why the hot springs scene?" Well, it was a fun scene and I think it's a perfect oppurtunity to get some of that Sheena/Lloyd goodness we all love. Now.. how am I going to do it? Beats me, read and find out heh.  
  
Oh, by the way,if you are reviewing. Please, please use correct english and punctuation, or at least try to. Otheriwse I won't pay any attention and assume you have no grasp on the English language. Thus, I disregard your opinions. Sorry to play the hardass, but.. it's just annoying to see people go "u r liek teh suk sheena is kewl lolz". I don't think anyone really has but,  
you know, just in case.  
  
----------------  
  
Chapter 3: Hot Springs (Wow, I'm like, so original with these titles :)  
  
"I'm telling you guys, this place is the BOMB!"  
  
"What exactly is it?"  
  
"It's a surprise my little hunny..!" Zelos creeped up behind Sheena and wispered in her ear. "Maybe we can have a little fun,  
ehehehehehehe"  
  
"..." Sheena wasn't going to waste a breath and simply pryed (pried? Sorry, don't know the spelling) his arms off of her shoulders.  
  
"Sigh She'll come around." Zelos said with a triumphant grin.  
  
"I doubt it." Smirked a certain silver haired boy.  
  
Zelos's head sank. "Shut your mouth."  
  
Genis stuck his tongue out before Zelos managed to elbow him straight on his head. "OWWwwwwwWWw! You stupid jerk!"  
  
"Oh Zelos, big man, picking on the little kid." Sheena gave a faint yell with a smirk on her face. "Say, have any of you seen Lloyd?"  
  
"Woah! This place is COOL!" A voice could be heard a bit north.  
  
"Seems Lloyd found my ultra cool place. It's so ultra cool, since I am ultra--"  
  
"--Lame." Genis smirked again, egging on Zelos.  
  
"Pff." Zelos ignored Genis's statement and ran up to Lloyd.  
  
A man was standing there, in a very classy tuxedo. He seemed surprised to see Zelos.  
"Ah, master Zelos, it's been a while, things have been pretty dull without your trips here every few weeks."  
  
"Ah! Hey, Edmond! How's it going? Been holding up the ol' spring?"  
  
"Ah..uh, y-yes Master Zelos. Is there anything I can do for you?" Edmond asked.  
  
"Wait wait, hold on a second.. you have your own hot spring?!" Sheena said with a hint of surprise.  
  
"Yeah, of course" Zelos posed, "It's where I take all the ladies!" Zelos had a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Wait a second.. so this guy right here works here.. he stays here the whole time?!" Lloyds jaw dropped as he pointed at Edmond.  
  
Edmond blushed a bit and looked to the ground. "Y-...Yes, I tend this spring."  
  
"Wow, you must no life! You just take care of a spring and wait for Zelos to come? How boring."  
  
SLAP  
  
"Quiet Lloyd!" Raine gave gave Lloyd a dirty look. "You really should watch your mouth at times!"  
  
"I'm sorry" Lloyd's head sank a bit.  
  
"Forget it" Zelos remarked quickly "Come on, let me show it off!" The red haired man ran quickly past the tall stone tablets to reveal his masterpiece. "Pretty cool huh?!"  
  
"Theres... only one spring..." Presea looked up at Zelos.  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"I...I'm not getting in there with a bunch of GUYS..!" Sheena took a few steps back and blushed.  
  
"We should go in two groups. Males and Females." Regal suggested. Every nodded except for Zelos.  
  
"Aw man." Zelos looked to the ground, "Well I'm going inside the house to get something to eat, I'm starving."  
  
"House? I don't see one." The small girl with pink hair looked around trying to spot some sort of structure, but she could find none. "Where is it?"  
  
Zelos pointed north a bit "Over there, behind those trees, I'll be back soon." Zelos ran off.  
  
"W-WAIT, I'm hungry too! Don't leave without me" Lloyd chased after the ladies man.  
  
Genis shook his head. "He'll probably get lost, I'll go with him."  
  
"I guess this means the girls should go in first." Regal said quitly and walked towards the house.  
  
--  
  
"Heheheheheeheheheheeheheheheehe"  
  
Sheena's head jolted up. "You guys hear that?"  
  
"I didn't hear anything" Colette gave Sheena a questioning look. "Whats wrong?"  
  
"You must be hearing things" Raine said as she began to take off he towel. She stretch as she made herself comfortable in the spring.  
  
Colette's eyes widened. "Professer! I didn't know you had such a nice physique!"  
  
"Eh, I guess..."  
  
"No, really, I couldn't see it with the outfit you always wear, but you really look good!" Colette proceeded to compliment Raine's body.  
  
"Oh, I'm nothing special. Sheena looks much better than I do." She looked over at Sheena, who was completely naked now.  
  
Sheena turned bright red. "W-WHAT? Am I that good...?"  
  
"You are!" Colette grinned. Then looked down slowly "I'm a bit jealous to tell the truth, I'm like an ironing board.."  
  
"Don't be, these things are hard to manage. It can be hard to run."  
  
"Really?! But they look big and soft! Can I touch them?!" Colette scooted next to Sheena.  
  
"WHAT?! WHY?!" Sheena scooted away from Colette.  
  
--  
  
"Hehehe this is good stuff," Zelos said to himself "I knew I should've brought my camera!"  
  
"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" Lloyd finally caught up to Zelos and gave him a startling look.  
  
"SHHHHHHH." Zelos forced both hands over Lloyd's mouth. "We'll get caught!!"  
  
Lloyd pryed (pried????) both hands off of his mouth. "This is pretty low Zelos, come on lets go." Lloyd made a feeble attempt to drag Zelos back.  
  
"No way, dude. This is too good to pass up. Come on! Colette is fondling Sheena!" Zelos turned Lloyd's head to the spring.  
  
"GAH!" Lloyd closed his eyes quickly. "Stop it! This is wrong!"  
  
"Ok NOW I heard something!" Sheena could be heard in the background.  
  
"Thats my cue!" Zelos ran off.  
  
--  
  
"Ok NOW I heard something!" Sheena bolted up and looked around.  
  
"As did I." Presea made a follow-up statement.  
  
"I wonder what it is.." Colette looked around and got her towel on. As she followed Sheena towards the large stone tablets.  
  
"L....LLOYD?! SLAP" Sheena was flabberghasted, and dissappointed at who was there.  
  
"I..I......" Lloyd turned bright red as he examined Sheena's body slowly, unaware of what he was doing.  
  
"WHAT?!" Sheena realized she was naked. "AHHHhhh!" Quickly, she ran and grabbed a towel, covering herself before Lloyd could catch another glimpse.  
  
"Lloyd... how could you? I'm so dissappointed." Presea looked up at Lloyd with downhearted eyes.  
  
"This.....THIS IS A MISUNDERSTADNING!" Lloyd exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, but...you see...Zelos...and..." Lloyd fumbled his words around, trying to make a coherant sentence.  
  
"I'd expect Zelos to do something like this, but Lloyd... I'd never... and you even try to blame it on someone else?" Raine looked on at Lloyd with dissaproval and promptly walked off.  
  
Sheena followed Raine, only wihtout saying a word to Lloyd. Just a dirty look. Although it may seem small, Sheena was quite hurt. "I can't believe he'd do this. I mean, Zelos is understandable..." she quickly went into the house. It would be awhile before Lloyd could build up his trust with Sheena again.  
  
"B-But... I..." Lloyd gave a blank stare, and tried to say something, but it was no use.  
-------  
  
Yeah. The end, got nothing to say. Next Chapter soon. 


End file.
